


The Stolen Fritillaria ~ Souma & Kaoru Side ~

by Eydol



Series: The Stolen Fritillaria [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Characters to be added, M/M, Mention of KuroKei, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Souma, 20 years old, is the son of an important bodyguards family. For his first work, he has to protect the Imperial heir prince. Little does he know that his life will become a nightmare...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of The Stolen Fritillaria, the "Kaosou Side". There will be a Reichi Side posted later (if you're interested) when it will be time, as well as an "End side".  
> And for now, there's a "no archive warnings apply", but it could change for Graphic Depiction, so please, take care!
> 
>  
> 
> In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :3

             Rain drops were pouring on the windows, drawing strange lines on it. The rain was heavy, and it was impossible to see through it. Lying on his bed, his eyes focused on the tank near his bed, the young man sighed. It was a boring day, one of these where his sword master couldn’t come because of a reunion. As he always did when it was like that, he neglected his appearance. Even though he was wearing his white kimono with drawings of cogs, he didn’t tie his long purple hair, that fell on his back, messed up because he didn’t brush it yet. It was useless, anyway, as he wouldn’t go out that day, and there wouldn’t be any guest.

            Someone knocked at the door, and a maid’s voice said:

“Master Souma, Mistress Kanako asks you to take the tea with her.”

            He didn’t answer and sighed. He stood up and left his room, meeting his mother in the living room where she was already waiting with Souma’s brother, Yamato. He bowed in front of them and sat in front of the woman who arched an eyebrow.

“What is this appearance, son? Your hair isn’t even brushed.”

“I apologie, Mother. I didn’t see the need to have a good appearance today.”

“Well, I guess you’re right. It’s quiet today, and for once, my two sons are home, and no somewhere with a weapon.” She stated. “If only it was the same with the husband…”

            It had only been a whisper, but Souma heard him really well and lowered his eyes. His father, Ryuu Kanzaki, was one of the Bodyguard of the emperor and was barely at home. And when he was, he was so quiet and silent that it was difficult to know what he really thought. He barely expressed himself, but he didn’t really need it: his eyes were enough. Souma wondered if he would become the same if he ever succeeded to become a bodyguard, and he hoped not.

            They drank their tea quietly, talking about things and other, until a maid arrived quickly, seeming panicked.

“What’s the problem, Mutsumi?”

“Madam, there’s a messenger from the imperial palace. He desires to meet with Mister Souma.”

            Kanako frowned and Souma tilted his head.

“Souma, go brush your hair. Mutsumi, make him enter.”

“Yes, Madam.”

            Souma sighed and stood up before hurrying towards his room. A messenger from the imperial palace wanted to see him? Why did he have a bad feeling?

 

* * *

 

“I’m back, Sir.”

“So, what are the news?”

“The prince has a new bodyguard.”

“Again?”

“Seems like one of them wasn’t patient enough and quit.”

“Do we know who is the new one?”

“Kanzaki Souma.”

“A Kanzaki, huh? We were already bothered by the father, and now we have the son.”

“If you want my opinion, he’s not a threat. We can continue the plan.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I guess it’s time to send a little message to our dear pawn. You know what to do.”

“Yes, Sir!”


	2. Chapter 1

            His hair was perfect, as well as his green outfit, even if he felt a little bit strange in it. He wasn’t accustomed to it yet, but it was just a question of time. Soon, he would be so accustomed that it would be like a second skin for him. Like for his father and his grandfather before him. He looked at his reflection and found that his face was gloomy for once.  He was someone bright, usually, and he should be happy to having been chosen and to carry on Kanzaki’s name.

            _But he wasn’t._

            Everybody else would have been happy to have his place, and if he could, Souma would give it. He could have been a bodyguard, like every Kanzaki men, of a member of the nobility, or even of a really low imperial member. But no. He was the heir’s bodyguard. Not only it would be an important and difficult task, but also Souma disliked him. In particular, he disliked his behavior. The prince looked like an angel, when he actually was a demon. He was always smiling, but Souma knew that, behind that smile, there was a will to win everything that exist, even if it meant destroying other people’s life. How could Souma know? Simply because his sword master’s son’s boyfriend was always ranting about him. The young man knew that he should see before judging - and way better, not judge at all - but he couldn’t help but dislike the man that gave headaches to his sword master’s son’s lover.

“Souma, it is time.”

            His father’s voice, coming from the living room, was so calm that Souma wondered if something the man could have feelings. Of course, he had feelings. He had proved it when he had learnt about Souma’s new task, and his family had never seen such a big smile on Ryuu’s face. _I hope I’ll be able to make him smile like that once again._ He had been so proud at this very moment that Souma didn’t care who he should protect: as much as his father was happy, then it was perfect.

            The young man took a deep breath and, after a last look at his reflection, he left his room and went to the living room where he was awaited by his family but also by Shiro Kiryu, his sword master, accompanied by his son, Kuro. Without a word, the three men left the room, and Souma was about to follow them when his mother stopped and hugged him.

“Take care.”

            She kissed him in his forehead and he bowed, before hurrying to the mansion entrance. A carriage was waiting for them, and the three men were already inside. Souma hurried and sat beside Kuro, who greeted him with a tap on his shoulder. No word was spoken during the road, and when they finally arrived at the imperial palace, Souma was so stressed that his hands was shaking.

 _Carry Kanzaki’s name with pride, son,_ his father had told him the day before. _Don’t shame us._ That was easy for him, Souma thought. He was entrusted with important tasks since before he even became the emperor bodyguard. For Souma, it was the first time. _I wish I had more tasks before this one._ With that, he would have been more ready.

            His father left him to fulfill his duty, not even saying a word of support, but he patted his head and smiled. It was enough for Souma who dared to sigh once the man out of his field of vision.

“Don’t worry, Souma,” his sword master said, “everything will be alright. I believe in you, and so does your father.”

“What if I’m not good enough for that, though?”

“It’s no time to fear.” The answer was. “Show everyone that you’re a proud Kanzaki.”

            _It’s easy to say._ He looked at his katana that belonged to an ancestor a long time ago, and thought about all the adventure the weapon had gone through with its master. Sometimes, he wished he hadn’t inherited of it when if finally became a bodyguard. Sometimes, he also wished that the weapon could talk: it would have been able to tell him every story it knew.

            Shuro left Souma and Kuro alone, stating he had something really important to do. He was also the emperor’s sword master, so he probably had lessons with him. Souma was really proud to have had him as instructor, and saw him like a second father.

“I guess I’ll have to lead you to him.” Kuro grumbled.

“I’m sorry, Sir Kiryu.”

“No worries. I’m the one who should apologize. Our fathers aren’t skilled when it comes about relationship, huh?”

            Kuro seemed jaded, Souma noticed, but then he shrugged and added:

“I’ll lead you to the young master. And at this moment…”

            He sighed. The Young Master was the nickname Kuro gave to Keito Hasumi, the heir’s best friend and counsellor. He also was Kuro’s boyfriend, and even though they were that close, they barely dropped the honorifics. Or, perhaps they did, in more intimate moments, but Souma didn’t want to ask about that.

            Kuro asked Souma to follow him, and they went through a lot of corridors before arriving in a big one, richly decorated, and where a young man around their age was waiting. Hasumi Keito, in his traditional counsellor clothes, was standing in the middle of the corridor, a finger putting his glasses back on his nose. At first glance, he seemed quiet, but the way Kuro cursed told Souma otherwise.

“What’s happening, young master? Don’t tell me we’re late.”

“You’re not.” Keito answered with a tone that clearly showed his displeasure. “But we have a problem.”

            Then, he stared at Souma, and smiled, contrasting with his tone and the anger in his eyes. Souma almost stepped away: he liked his senior, but he knew that when he wasn’t happy, it was best not to be near him.

“Nice to see you, Kanzaki. I hope you’re ready for your first day.”

“I’m ready to fulfill my duty, Sir Hasumi.”

“Good, because it will be a difficult day.” Then, he sighed. “He disappeared.”

“Who?”

“Eichi, of course.”

“ _Again_?” Kuro sighed.

“You know him. Every time there’s a new bodyguard, he can’t help but test him.”

            On the moment, Souma didn’t really understand, but suddenly, the cogs inside his head worked, and his face got paler than usual. Eichi was the prince’s name, the one he should protect. He couldn’t believe that, on his first day, the man disappeared. _I’m cursed… Father will kill me if we don’t find him._

“Any idea of where he could be?” The new bodyguard asked, not wanting to fail.

“Somewhere in the palace, for sure.” Keito sighed. “Don’t panic. He’s doing that because he likes to annoy every bodyguard he has, especially the newcomer.”

“I don’t know if Kanzaki should be reassured or not.”

“Well, he is still inside the palace, and if not, he’s in the garden.”

“What if someone kidnapped him!?”

“He would have had to pass through the other bodyguards. It’s impossible.”

            Souma nodded but it didn’t reassure him. Maybe the other bodyguards could protect the prince, but he... ? Could he really? Fortunately, he didn’t take up office yet, but once he would be introduced to the prince, he would truly be his bodyguard. And if the prince was always doing that, Souma wasn’t sure he would be patient enough.

“Fine, let’s search for him. Kiryu, could you search in the right wing? Kanzaki, try the garden, please. And I’ll do this wing.”

“Yes, Sir Hasumi!”

“Let’s meet here at ten am.”

“I’ would prefer to stay with you but...Okay, young master.”

            Kuro seemed jaded but left the place, moving forwards the right wing. Souma bowed in front of Hasumi and left the corridor to go to the gardens. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the palace that much, and he had to ask the way to a few maids he met on his search. When he finally arrived in the gardens, his eyes opened wide in front of the wonderful scenery. He thought that Kanzaki’s garden was beautiful, but the palace’s was definitely more beautiful than that. The colors were bright, even though the rain and the grey sky were gloomy. Souma thought he was in one of these books his mother read when he was a child. What was the name, already? Alice in Wonderland's, or something like that. Maybe it had been inspired by these gardens, and if it wasn’t, then it was a big coincidence.

            The tree were big, enough to hide a few people between the leaves. The flowers, of every color, were starting to blossom as it was the beginning of spring. Souma stood in front of this spectacle for a long moment, until he remembered that he had to find the prince. But, surely, the heir wasn’t outside, under the rain, right? However, he believed in Hasumi’s judgement and walked between the flowers and trees, his eyes going from left to right, and from right to left, searching for the heir. But he found nobody, and the more his results were bad, the more he wanted to go back home and hide under his bed. _No, calm down Souma. You’ll find him. It’s your duty. Remember that smile on Father’s face? You want to see it again, right?_

            Determination filling him again, he continued to search for the prince in the garden, under the rain. He searched for a long moment, until he arrived in front of a big room, with glasses wall. Through it, despite the rain, Souma noticed big plants, of every color. A glasshouse. Thinking it was his last chance, Souma hurried up and entered the glasshouse once he found the door. Once inside, he couldn’t help but sigh, relieved to finally be protected from the rain. Then, he looked around him, surprised by all the exotic plants. He knew some of them, but various were unknown. He wasn’t a plant's’ specialist, but he was sure it was expensive plants coming from the other side of the world. _I’m in the imperial palace, after all…_

            He walked through the aisles, his eyes not quitting the plants, until he arrived behind someone. From what he could see, the person was taller than him, and had short blond hair. Souma tilted his head.

“Excuse-me,” he said softly, “can I have your help?”

            The person startled and turned towards him. Souma blinked when his purple eyes met blue ones. He knew that face. He saw it a lot in paintings of the imperial family. He couldn’t believe it that he was actually in the glasshouse since the beginning.

“My help?” The young man repeated.

“Your Highness.” Souma bowed.

            Did he really ask him for help? Ah, if he had known…

“I have finally found you.”He said, still not daring to raised his head.

“And why did you search for me?” The prince asked softly. “Who are you?”

“My name is Kanzaki Souma, I am your new bodyguard.”

“Ah. Again.”

            He heard a sigh and then footsteps. He dared to look and was relieved to see that the prince only turned his back.

“I don’t need you. You can go back home.”

            Souma blinked. Did he hear well?

“I am sorry. I am not sure I heard well…”

“I told you you could leave.” The prince repeated, a little bit harsher. “I don’t need you between my legs.”

“I am sorry, it’s impossible for me to leave. My duty is to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection.” The prince continued. “Besides, I already have enough bodyguards annoying me. I don’t need one more.”

            Souma opened his mouth, but he was unsure of what to say. It wasn’t false: Eichi Tenshouin already had a lot of bodyguards and, actually, Souma wondered why he was now one of them.

“I am sorry, Your Highness, but I have orders.”

“Oh?”

“Sir Hasumi asked me to search for you.”

“Ah, yes, Keito. And I thought I would be able to avoid him. Of course, he sends his little dogs, as always.”

            Souma clenched his fists. Was the prince really a childhood friend of Sir Hasumi? The way he talked about was mean in Souma’s opinion. And more than that, he wasn’t a dog! He wanted to tell him, but it wouldn’t be proper to do that, right? Even though the prince seemed to be a jerk, he couldn’t be bad-mannered with him.

“Your Highness, please.” He begged. “Everyone is worried.”

            They weren’t at all, except if Sir Hasumi hid it really well.

“As if.” The answer was. “But fine. Let’s meet him. I feel that you won’t leave me alone if I don’t obey. Even though I’m the prince here…”

            He heard footsteps.

“Oh. You can stand.”

            The prince seemed surprised to see him still kneeling, and Souma obeyed. His purple eyes met his blue’s, and he wondered if he truly was surprised. The little smile on his lips seemed to make fun of him more than to be sorry.

“What’s your name, already?”

“Kanzaki Souma.”

“Kanzaki, huh? Oh, are you Kanzaki Ryuu’s son?” Souma nodded. “He’s always talking about you.”

            Souma was surprised. He hadn’t expected his father to talk about him, especially not at the imperial family. Eichi shrugged and whispered a “let’s go” so low that for a moment, Souma thought he had dreamt. But he hadn’t, and he followed the prince through the glasshouse and then, the palace, keeping an eye on their surroundings, and hoping nothing bad would happen. He didn’t know what could happen, actually, but it was his first day and he really didn’t want to fail.

            However, there was no problem on their way, fortunately, and they finally met Keito and Kuro in the same corridor that earlier.

“Kanzaki, you found him!”

“Sending your dog to search for me, Keito. You’re so lazy.”

“First, he’s not my dog,” Hasumi started and Souma thanked him mentally for that, “and secondly, you should have been in your room.”

“It was better in the glasshouse.”

“The glasshouse, yes, of course. You mean, the place where there are poisonous plants?”

            Souma paled. Poisonous plants? Did it mean that the prince could have died if he hadn’t found him in time?

“I wasn’t in the poisonous area.”

            Hasumi arched his eyebrows, as if he didn’t believe his friend, and Souma didn’t which one to believe. After all, he had been in the glasshouse, near the prince, and nothing bad happened so, maybe the blond man didn’t lie?

“Sir Hasumi,” Souma started, unsure of if it was correct for him to talk, “I can confirm the princess wasn’t in the poisonous area.”

            Or rather, he really hoped the man didn’t lie, because he would have a heart attack if he learnt the prince was sick.

“I see…” Hasumi only answered, looking at both the prince and Souma. “I hope you’re not saying that because Eichi is saying that, Kanzaki.”

“I am not.”

“You don’t believe me? I’m hurt, Keito.”

If Souma was sure of a thing, it was that the prince wasn’t hurt at all. Amused, surely, but hurt? Not at all.  The prince and Hasumi talked a little bit, not taking care of the two bodyguards that stayed by their sides. Souma and Kiryu glanced at each other and the older one shrugged and whispered:

“You’ll have to get accustomed, after all.”

“I’ll do my best.” Souma stated. “But, Sir Kiryu…”

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t you be with the one you protect now?”

“Hm? Oh, I didn’t tell you? It’s Keito, the one I should protect.”

“But…”

“You’re wondering why I wasn’t with him during the research, right? Let’s say that he wasn’t really alone, like the prince.”   

            Souma blinked and wanted to ask what he meant - after all, Eichi Tenshouin was alone in the glasshouse - but at the same time, Keito interrupted them.

“Kanzaki, from now on, you’re in duty.” He stated and Souma nodded. “Good luck.”

            Souma bowed, as well as Hasumi and Kiryu before they left, leaving the new bodyguard and the prince alone. The said prince turned towards him, with a grin on his lips, said nothing, and left.

            Souma shivered and followed him, hoping the bad feeling he had since he had met the prince was just an illusion.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

           The bad feeling that Souma got was actually true and, after a whole week of being the prince’s bodyguard, he just wanted to slice him. How many times did the prince leave without warnings? How many times did Souma have to search for him everywhere in the palace? The purple-haired man didn’t know and was pissed off to search for him once again that day. He couldn’t believe that the prince was so bothered to have a bodyguard. His father, as well as his sword master, always told him that the protected one was always following the bodyguard’s orders as it was for his security. Nobody and nothing prepared Souma to Eichi Tenshouin’s stubbornness. And when he had talked about that fact to his father, the man only told him to do his work, no matter what. It wasn’t a useful advice at all.

            Especially right now. Souma was running, trying to catch the prince who was already far before him. He cursed him and took the advantage of the prince stopping in front of a big door to join him.

“I don’t need you.” Eichi repeated for the umpteenth time.

“And I don’t care about that.” Souma’s answer.

            Eichi shrugged and opened the door, before entering, followed by his bodyguard. The room they entered was big and well decorated, as every other room. However, it was the first time that Souma saw this one, and he wondered why they were there, until he noticed the four people in the room.

            Wataru Hibiki was a magician who often came to do tricks for the prince. As he was often here, and even took his breakfast with Eichi, Souma supposed that he also lived in the palace, even if he didn’t seem from the high society.

On the other hand, Souma didn’t know the three other people in the room. Two of them were young boys, younger than Souma it seemed: one with short red hair, and the second one with short pink hair. The third person was, on the contrary, a tall man with short blue hair, and if he judged by his outfit, he definitely was a butler. Who were those people? Were they here to meet with the prince?

“Ah, Tori, Tsukasa, it’s good to see you.”

            Eichi’s smile was genuine, and it surprised Souma who was getting accustomed to the fake smiles that the prince gave to every people he met, except for Wataru or even Hasumi. It meant that these Tori and Tsukasa boys were important for the prince, right?

“The pleasure is shared, your highness.” The red-haired boy said with a smile.

“A little bit more, and I wasn’t able to come.” The pink-haired boy pouted. “Yuzuru forgot to wake me up.”

            The so-called Yuzuru bowed in front of the prince and his master, before replying:

“I’m sorry, young master, but you didn’t tell me you had a rendezvous with the prince today.”

            The boy glared and, for an unknown reason, Souma knew he didn’t want to be at Yuzuru’s place right now. It must be difficult to live with this boy.

“Do you have a new friend?” The red-haired boy asked.

“A new friend?” Eichi repeated before glancing at Souma. “Oh no. He is a new bodyguard.”

            The two boys looked at Souma with a despising look, while Yuzuru smiled slowly, seeming sorry. Behind them, strangely quiet, Wataru Hibiki only shrugged. The prince offered his friends to sit at the table, while Souma stood behind him. The same went for Yuzuru, with the exception that the man was the one pouring the tea in their cups, and helped the maid.

           The afternoon was really long and annoying, to the point that Souma suspected Eichi to do it on purpose. Surely, that story of the boiler’s change wasn’t that long and funny. At least, Souma didn’t find it really fun, and given the looks he got from Tori (the pink-haired boy) and Tsukasa (the red-haired boy), it seemed to be talked on purpose. From where he was, he couldn’t see the prince’s face, but he suspected the blond-haired man to wink or grin, making fun of his new bodyguard. But Souma wouldn’t stop protecting him, nor would fall in his trap. Sure, his patience was really low, but for his family, he would do everything.

“So, should we go?” The prince finally said, surprising his bodyguard.

But the two boys didn’t seem surprised at all. On the contrary, they seemed more excited than before. Souma glanced at Wataru, who still was calm, strangely enough, and frowned.

“You shouldn’t do that, Your Highness.” The magician suddenly said, surprising Souma.

Never had he head him going against Eichi Tenshouin’s opinion.

“Don’t worry for that, Wataru. I believe in dear Tori and Tsukasa.”

“I know.” The white-haired man said. “But it’s still not recommended.”

The prince stood up and, smiling, said:

“Let’s go.”

Tsukasa and Tori stood up quickly, Wataru closed his eyes, and Souma tilted his head.

“Where are we going, Your Highness?” The bodyguard asked.

“Oh, I forgot you were here.”

As if…

“Nowhere interesting for you. You can leave.”

“Sorry, I have orders.”

“Yes, I gave you one.”

“No, I have orders from my superior, who has orders from the Emperor, God blesses him.”

            Eichi smiled - a fake smile when it was for Souma - and answered a “do whatever you want” before leaving the room, followed by the boys. Wataru was about to do so but he put a hand on Souma’s shoulders and whispered:

“He’s going to show something really important. Take care, everything can happen.”

            Souma paled. Something really important? He didn’t know what he was about to show, but he knew that man was crazy! So he hurried up, paying attention to their surrounding. He disliked the mere idea to let those two boys see whatever he was about to show. Who knew what they could do? Souma was glad that he wasn’t the only one to think it was insane: Wataru tried his best to convince the prince, but no matter what he said, Eichi didn’t listen. _Usually, he listens to him… Idiot._

            They arrived in an empty room. Eichi asked for Souma to stay outside, but thanks to Wataru, the bodyguard was able to enter. _“If those boys can see it, I don’t see why the one protecting you can’t.”_ Souma had been pleasantly surprised and had bowed to the magician, who just show him the way inside the room.

            So, Souma entered, unsure of what was happening but sure that he had to protect the prince, even if sometimes, he just wanted to tie him somewhere to make sure he would stop moving. The bodyguard noticed not only how the room was richly decorated - way more than the others room actually - and how Tsukasa and Tori seemed excited. Then, the prince walked towards what seemed to be a big wardrobe, unlocked the padlock (and it surprised Souma to see one for this furniture) and then, he opened it.

            And Souma paled when he saw what was inside. His eyes grew bigger and he looked at Wataru, who only sighed and shrugged. _He’s stupider than I first thought!_ Inside the wardrobe was a scepter, but not any scepter. It was a long gold scepter with a kind of a red crown on the top, mounting with jewels. It was the symbol of the imperial family. It was the scepter the Emperor hold for important occasion. It was the scepter that was used for the handover.

            Souma couldn’t believe that the prince could show something like that to people. No matter if they were friends, he should take care and not show something like that.

“Please, lock it.” Souma finally said, knowing perfectly he didn’t have the right to do that. “It’s dangerous.”

            Eichi and the two boys looked at him, one with a jaded look, and the two others angrily.

“Your bodyguard is right,” Wataru stated and it was a relief he was here, really, “it’s dangerous to show that, even to friends. You don’t know what they could do.”

“Are you implying that we’re thieves?” Tori asked angrily.

            Yuzuru tried to calm him down, but it seemed to have no effect.

“Do you feel aim by what I said?”

            Tori seemed to be about jump over the magician, but a big noise was heard as Eichi was closing and locking the wardrobe. _Finally good sense…!_ He then asked the two boys to follow him, not even paying attention to Souma or even Wataru. It pissed off the purple-haired boy, but Wataru put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Calm down.”

“But, he--”

“He’s a prince, and more than that, he hadn’t been raised by the good person.” And seeing Souma’s wonder, he added: “His parents weren’t the one raising him. It was a nurse. And what he learnt with her…”

            Wataru sighed.

“How do you know all of that, Sir Hibiki?”

            Wataru smirked and Souma tilted his head, wondering what was so funny in his question.

“I know a lot of think, Souma~ I am a magician, after all~”

            The man laughed and left the room quickly, soon followed by Souma, letting the guards locking the room behind them.

  


“You seem lost in thoughts, son.”

            Souma startled and raised his eyes towards his mother who was reading a book. Tonight, it was only the two of them. Yamato was at a school trip and his father was working for the night.

“I was just thinking about what happened today.”

“Something serious?”

“I think it was.”

            Kanako put her book on the table and stared at her son.

“Explain me.”

            Souma nodded and he started explaining what happened with the prince and the two boys, and with Wataru and himself too. His mother listened to him carefully, and quietly, her hands on her kneels.

“I warned Sir Hasumi, and he said he would do something about that, and make sure it would never happen again, but I…Did I really do the good choice?” He lowered his eyes.

“I know that your duty is to protect the prince only, but you did the good choice, I think. What happened this afternoon… The prince shouldn’t have done something like that. I’m sure he’s conscious of that and that he won’t do it ever again.”

            Souma stopped himself arching his eyebrows. He really doubted that the prince would stop doing whatever he wanted, even after that event.

“Don’t worry, Souma. I’m proud of you, and I’m sure your father would agree with your behavior.”

“I do hope so…Thank you, mother.”

            She smiled, leaned towards him to pat his head, and then she took her book and continued her reading. Souma took a sip of his tea, still thinking about his day.

            He really hoped his mother was right.

 


	4. Chapter 3

“You!”

            Souma stopped dead, staring at the prince in front of him. What was happening? He just arrived, and was about to start his work, when Eichi called him with an angry voice. _Strangely enough, I feel I won’t like the next few minutes…_

“Yes, Your Highness?” He dared asked nevertheless, bowing in front of him.

“I don’t want to see your face anymore.”

            Souma blinked and couldn’t help but raised his head.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me perfectly, Kanzaki Souma.” The blond-haired man continued. “Because of you, I got scolded by Keito, and had to bear with a three hours long lesson from him. More than that, he told my father and…”

            The prince didn’t finish his sentence, but Souma didn’t need to understand what it meant. Useless to say that it was Sir Hasumi’s lesson that got him angry, but clearly his father’s. Souma should be regretful, or at least, that was probably what Eichi thought, but the purple-haired man wasn’t. It definitely was a dangerous behavior he had the day before.

“I’m sorry, but it was for your protection, and the imperial family’s.”

“Our protection? There was nothing to fear! They’re both my friends, I know them. I did it in the past with two friends of mine, and yet, none of them tried to steal the scepter.”

            Even if his tone was less angry than some minutes ago, he was still angry at Souma. But it didn’t scare the young bodyguard. He had done his job, after all, and knowing that the prince had already done something stupid like that, he was really glad he got scolded.

“You can go back home.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m currently in service and so, can’t go back home.”

“I’m giving you the chance to go back home, so, good bye.”

“No, thank you.”

            They stared at each other, silently fighting, and Souma promised himself he wouldn’t gave up against the prince. It was out of question. He knew Eichi Tenshouin hated him at this very moment, but he didn’t care. It was for his protection.

            Eichi didn’t answer and left without even a look to the young man. Souma shrugged and followed him. The next few hours were tiring: the prince did his very best to lose Souma somewhere in the castle, and the bodyguard had to pay attention not only to his surroundings, but also to the prince behavior, making sure he followed him everywhere, even if it meant following him until the toilets. It pissed off the blond-haired man, but Souma didn’t care, and even had to stop himself laughing when the prince showed his displeasure.

            During their little game of hide and seek, they met Keito and Kuro who looked at them as if they were strange people - and they probably looked like that, actually -, and the prince event got stopped by his childhood friend, asking what was happening. When he heard the story, Keito sighed, and told Eichi to stop being childish, before adding that someone was waiting for him in his tea room, ignoring the prince’s pout. He then patted Souma wishing him good luck, before leaving the place, soon followed by Kuro who shrugged.

            Eichi walked quickly towards his tea room, and Souma had to adjust his walk rhythm to keep him in sight. Then, once arrived, they entered the room, and the prince greeted his friend, probably forgetting the past few hours.

“Kaoru, it’s been a while!”

“Good afternoon, Your Highness~” A voice, that Souma knew _too well_ , said. “Oooh, isn’t it my lovely Souma? Not a girl yet~?”

            Without thinking, Souma drew his katana. _This disgrace…!_ The newcomer smirked while the prince seemed surprised.

“You know each other?”

“Something like that, yes.” The prince’s friend answered.

            _Something like that._ Hakaze Kaoru. He was the last son of the Lord Kai Hakaze, a man from the city who started with nothing and ended as one of the richest people in their country, thanks to his perfume enterprise. Kaoru was 21 years old, and spend his time flirting with all the young girls and women that crossed his path. He was always saying that he couldn’t imagine his life without a woman, and couldn’t believe that some men prefer to have a love story with men.

It was a lie. It was a big lie, and both Souma and Kaoru knew it. After all, they had been - and still were - lovers for some nights. Of course, none of their families knew it, as they hid it perfectly. Kaoru often came at night, entering Souma’s room by the window with the help of some bodyguards that Souma had paid previously, to be sure they let the man enter.

Eichi didn’t try to know more about their relationship and started to talk with Kaoru, as if Souma didn’t exist. It didn’t bother the young man, who listened to them, paying attention to their surroundings, especially to the big window. It was difficult to stay focus, especially when Kaoru was near, especially when he was talking with this charming voice of his, the one he used to say love words in his ears when they were both naked, sharing a bond that nobody could understand.

The day flied without Souma paying much attention to it, his eyes focused on Eichi, and his ears focused on Kaoru’s voice, and his hands both on his katana, ready to slice his lover if he dared saying something he shouldn’t. But everything went smoothly, to his great pleasure, and when it was time for Souma to leave the prince to another bodyguard’s hands, he let a sigh of relief leave his lips.

“Souma~”

            The voice that called him made him stop when he was about to leave the corridor, ready to go back home and have a deserved rest. He turned towards the blond who was coming closer, a big smile on his lips.

“What’s happening, Sir Hakaze? And don’t call me so casually, please.”

            It killed him to call him by his name, especially because he loved to pronounce his first name, late at night, when they shared a bed. And he really loved when Kaoru did the same, whispering in his ears, his hand carefully undressing him, or better, touching him. _It’s not the moment to have these kind of thoughts, Souma._ Kaoru looked around them and shrugged:

“There is nobody.”

“There could be.”

            And the last thing he wanted was someone hearing them being really close. He wasn’t sure his family would accept them being that close. Even if being friend with Hakaze family could be an opportunity for Kanzaki family too. Kanzaki was higher in rank, and had the duty to protect the imperial family, but Hakaze family was way closer to them than Kanzaki’s.

            Kaoru sighed, and took Souma’s hand.

“Sir Hakaze!” Souma hiccuped. “Release me, please.”

            But Kaoru didn’t listen and led him in a little room, far away enough for nobody to come there. When the door was closed, Kaoru pinned Souma against the wall, and kissed him savagely without even a warning. And Souma didn’t say no, because he really wanted to kiss him since he saw him hours ago. His heart was beating faster as their kiss was deeper, and when they broke it, his head was spinning.

“Why so suddenly…?”

“Because I want you, Souma~”

“We could see each other tonight,” Souma whispered, “Father isn’t here, so Mother would probably sleep early.”

“I would like to.” Kaoru answered with a sad expression. “Unfortunately, I have something to do tonight, I can’t come.”

“Oh.”

            Souma was upset. It’s been some weeks they didn’t spend time together, and the rumors killed him. Kaoru Hakaze was a flirtatious man, always having someone in his bed, both women and men. At the beginning of their shared nights, because he was always spending them with him, leaving in the morning, Souma had thought that he got Kaoru’s heart. He wouldn’t lie saying he had been happy; even though he disliked him at first, the more he learnt about him, the more he fell in love with him. So, when he heard the rumors, and when he understood that Kaoru didn’t share his feelings, he was hurt. _Probably spending the night with someone else…_ He shouldn’t be upset. He shouldn’t be in love with him actually, especially now that he knew his reputation. But he couldn’t help.

“I could come tomorrow, though. If you still want it.”

“Impossible. I’m working tomorrow night.”

“Oh.”

            Hakaze played with one purple lock, pulling it a little bit, staring at it absentmindedly. Souma looked away. Unfortunately, he had to spend the night protecting in the prince’s room… He already disliked that.

“After tomorrow…?” Kaoru continued.

“I think it will be possible.”

“Or I could come tomorrow night, but I’m not sure the prince would be happy to see us in his bed.”

“Hmf.” Souma snorted. “Knowing him, he would find that very interesting.”

“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if we-”

“Don’t. Even. Suggest. That. Stupid. Idea.”

            Kaoru laughed and only gods knew how Souma loved this laugh of his. If he could listen to it forever, he would. Kaoru kissed his jaw, before kissing Souma’s pale neck skin, making him close his eyes slowly.

“Crap. You’re too sexy in your work outfit.”

“I am not.”

“I want to help you removing it.”

“The day after tomorrow.”

“Not now?”

“We can’t.” Souma sighed. “We’re in the palace.”

“As expected from you, Souma~ You don’t want to try new things, huh?”

“I don’t mind trying new things.” Souma answered, blushing. “But not in the palace, thank you.”

            Kaoru chuckled, as if he had expected that answer, and they kissed a last time before leaving the room. They left the palace together, and bid each other a good bye. Souma watched the blond-haired man entering his carriage, and leaving his field of vision. He then sighed, lowered his eyes when he remembered he wouldn’t see him before two days, and went back home.

 

_____________

 

            The storm thundered at the very moment a maid told him he was called by his mother. Souma shivered and followed the woman till the living room, his heart beating faster than usually. He disliked thunderstorm, actually, and he guessed that his strange state was because of it.

            When he arrived in the living room, he noticed his mother’s face pale first, then the official coming from the palace and looking at him with such angry eyes that he almost stepped away.

“Souma Kanzaki. Follow us.”

            Souma blinked and nodded, not sure it was a good idea. Suddenly, he felt that something really bad was happening and that he wouldn’t like it… Did they see him with Hakaze? No, if it was the case, then it would be his father coming here, and scolding him. He followed them to the castle, telling his mother not to worry. But it seemed the woman’s opinion wasn’t the same as his son, because she looked away. _Does she know something…?_ He wondered. Given her face, it was something really bad.

            They arrived at the castle a good ten minutes later. The carriage had been so fast that Souma knew something really really wrong had happened, and something told him it was about the prince. What was the problem, once again? He wouldn’t wait a long time, it seemed, as the officials led him in the throne room where the emperor was waiting. Souma paled, starting feeling it was worst than he first thought, and not seeing his father around scared him the most. _Is it about father, then…?_ He noticed Hasumi, thought, and the man seemed unusually agitated.

            He bowed in front of the emperor, and waited for the bad news.

“Kanzaki Souma,” the man started, “where is my son?”

            Souma blinked and, surprised, raised his head.

“Excuse me, Your Highness?”

“Where is my son?”

“Probably in his room?”

“Probably in his room…” The emperor repeated and, clearly, he disliked the answer. “He isn’t, though. Can you explain why?”

“No…? I mean, I don’t want to offend you, but the prince is always in the glasshouse. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was there.”

“He isn’t.”

            Souma paled. _Wait, what? But where is he, then?_ He really hoped that the blond-haired prince wasn’t doing a bad joke because he would definitely kill him with his own hands, and wouldn’t even be sorry.

“You were in service tonight, Kanzaki Souma.” The emperor continued.

“No.” Souma answered, frowning.

“You were.”

“I wasn’t. My schedule said I was out of duty starting four in the afternoon.”

“How dare you lying!?”

“I am not…!”

“Kanzaki.”

            Keito’s voice stopped him in time. Souma bit his lips, his hand on his left knee shaking violently as the anger and the fear controlled his body. _Don’t tell me he had been kidnapped. Don’t tell me I did a mistake with my schedule. I’m pretty sure I was on duty at night only tomorrow._

“Kanzaki,” Keito repeated, “you were in duty tonight. It was written in the schedule.”

            Souma shook his head and took his own copy of the schedule in his pocket, under the suspicious look of every people attending the reunion. _I’m suddenly glad Father isn’t here…_

“Look. It tells I’m on duty tomorrow night.” He stated, showing his schedule to Keito.

            The man took the paper and looked at it carefully, frowning. Then, his face got paler and he said:

“He says the truth.”

“Why is it different!? What’s happening!?”

“It looks like someone is playing with us, Your Highness.” Keito answered, and he really seemed pissed off. “It seems that… someone wanted to kidnap the prince and did it without any problem.”

            Souma swallowed slowly. Great. He needed that.

“What should we do?”

“Search for him! They couldn’t leave so fast!”

“Kanzaki, do you remember who took your place?”

“Hm…” Souma started thinking. “It was a man, with long red hair.”

“Do you remember his name?”

“No.” He confessed. “I don’t know all the prince’s bodyguards yet, unfortunately.”

“The prince doesn’t have a red-haired bodyguard.”

            Keito closed his eyes, Souma lowered his head, the emperor screamed orders to his men, telling them to search for any man corresponding to the description. Souma felt bad, his body sweating so much he was afraid to drown with it. He wanted to cry. It was a nightmare, right?

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, more for Keito than for Hasumi.

“It’s not your fault. I should have introduced you to the others…”

            The emperor sent them away, asking them to do everything to find his son as fast as possible. They bowed, and were about to leave, when someone entered like a shot and screamed:

“The scepter had been stolen!”

            Souma closed his eyes. It wasn’t a nightmare. It was Hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, there will be a Eichi & Rei Side~   
> So, if you want to know what happens in the meantime with Eichi, don't hesitate~


	5. Chapter 4

            The few hours that followed had been long and trying, and no good results were got from it. The prince, as well as the scepter, were nowhere to be found. The palace was in panic, most of the guards and bodyguards were tired, and nobody was safe from the Emperor’s anger. The disappearance of his son seemed to be a fatal blow to the Emperor’s health who had to take a rest, surrounded by a lot of doctors.

            Souma was one of those tired bodyguards who did his best to find the Prince, or with a lot of luck, the red-haired bodyguard. But of course, as he was in Hell, he found none of them, and it was with empty hands he came back near Keito and Kuro.

“I don’t know what to do anymore…” He confessed.

“Don’t lose hope, Kanzaki. I’m sure he’s not too far away.” Keito said.

            But he also seemed in despair, as if he didn’t believe his own words. It probably was the case, actually. No matter what Hasumi said, for Souma, there was no hope. Not that much, at least. At best, he was still alive, somewhere in the city,. At worst… He was dead, somewhere in the river.

“What should we do?” He finally asked Keito.

            Kuro shrugged, looking around, still in duty to protect Hasumi. Keito sighed and put back his glasses.

“Go back home, and take a rest.”

“But…”

“You’re tired, Kanzaki, and a lot happened to you the past few hours. I’m pretty sure your mother and brother is sick worried.”

            _And Father is surely angry…_ He dreaded his meeting with his father. He already saw the lecture coming, telling him that he was the disgrace of Kanzaki’s family - and that would be ironic for Souma who often called Kaoru “disgrace” - and that he didn’t want him under his roof anymore.

“I can still help.”

“Kanzaki. Take a rest. You’ll be useless if you’re tired, and you’ll make mistake.”

“... I already did one, anyway…”

“No, it was mine. I should have noticed.”

“But Father will tell it’s mine, and that I should have taken care, and…”

“Calm down. Everything will be alright.”

“Besides,” Kuro continued, “you probably won’t see your father before tomorrow night, so he would be less angry.”

“We’ll talk with him to explain that it wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry…”

            He was causing troubles to everyone. They were all so gentle with him, he didn’t deserve it.

“I’ll atone for my sin by doing a sep-”

“Stop that already!”

            Souma was about to draw his katana, but he stopped right when Keito scolded him. He lowered his eyes and bowed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Go take a rest. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

“Good night, Kanzaki.”

“Good night, Sir Hasumi, Sir Kiryu…”

            He then left the castle and reached the Kanzaki’s manor minutes later, tired. When he entered the place, he was welcomed by the maid, and after by his mother who didn’t sleep yet, as well as his brother. He then remembered it’s been a whole day he was searching for the prince, and suddenly his tiredness was heavier.

When they saw him, his sibling hugged him before going back to his room, while Souma sat in front of his mother.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“No.” The answer was. “I’m sorry, I’ve done something wrong without noticing and…”

            He lowered his eyes.

“I know. The official told me. Your father too.”

“Father is here?”

“He’s in the bathroom.”

            _Oh no… I’m going to die…_

“I’m sorry, I’m a bother.”

“You’re not.” She answered softly. She caressed his cheeks and he closed his eyes. “I’m proud of you, no matter what happens.”

“And yet, you shouldn’t.”

            Souma swallowed and turned towards his father, standing at the entrance of the room. He lowered his head and bowed in front of him, ready to be scolded for the rest of the night.

“You’re the shame of our family, Souma.”

“Darling, you’re exaggerating.”

“The prince _and_ the scepter both disappearing. One of them was in Souma’s care. How am I exaggerating, tell me?”

            Souma’s mother didn’t answer. It was useless, anyway, because his father was right, after all. It was his fault.

“I’m sorry…” He said in a low voice.

“I do hope you are. Look at what happened because of you. Even at your age, I hadn’t done such a mistake!”

“Well, you weren’t protecting a prince but a child of some family for your first work…” Souma muttered.

“Did you say something?”

“J-Just that I was sorry and I’ll do everything to find the prince!” He answered.

            His father sighed and sat at the table, soon followed by his wife. Souma didn’t move, standing in front of them. He knew it was very polite, but it seemed that, for once, his parents didn’t seem to mind it.

“Forget the prince. The scepter is more important.”

“...I’m sorry?”

“Do you have a plugged ear?”

“I don’t understand… How can the scepter be more important than the prince?”

“Who knows? It’s an order from the Emperor, we should respect it.”

            Souma clenched his fists. Why did the Emperor wanted to find the scepter rather than his son? It was only a scepter, god damn it! His son was a living being, they were linked by blood. It pissed him off. Even if he disliked Eichi, he didn’t need to be treated like that.

“I can’t believe it.” He said. “The Emperor prefers a mere scepter to his own son.”

“Don’t discuss the Emperor’s choices.” His father warned.

“But it’s his son!”

“And he decided that the scepter was more important.”

“Because you find it normal that a father doesn’t want to find his son!? Great, he’ll get his scepter back, and then what? Without the prince, without his _own son_ , he doesn’t have a heir.”

“That’s enough!”

            Souma couldn’t believe he dared confronting his own father. But it was an important matter. It wasn’t normal. His mother seemed shocked too, but he didn’t know if it was because of Souma’s insolence or because of the Emperor’s choice. In any case, his father stood up and slapped him, as he used to do when he was a child.

“Ah. That’s true. I should have known.” He whispered, enough for the man in front of him hearing him. “After all, you’re like the Emperor. Your duty before your family. You never cared about what we wanted.”

“You’re such a-”

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to seeme  for a long time. I’m going to find the prince, dead or alive. I don’t care of that scepter.”

            He didn’t know why he took such an important decision. He was tired, his life seemed to take the worst turn possible, and his father didn’t even objected once at the Emperor’s orders. He didn’t know what was the wronger.

“Souma…! You have a duty!”

“Souma, darling, please…!” His mother begged. “Don’t do something stupid. Both of you just need a rest.”

            She seemed to understand better than her husband. But Souma decided he wouldn’t listen to her. If he did, he knew his father would win, and he didn’t want that. Not now.

“My duty is to find the prince, no matter what you and the Emperor say. I’m leaving. I’ll come back once I’ll know the prince’s whereabout.”

            And, before his parents could even tell something - or do something, knowing his father - , Souma left the Kanzaki’s house. He was greeted by the rain, and he raised his head to look at the sky. How did he arrive here, already? Ah, yes, a few people decided of his future, instead of him, and now, he was unhappy.

            He sighed and decided to forget about the argue with his father. Now, he had to find the prince. He didn’t know how he would do that. He just knew that he was tired and just wanted to sleep a little bit at least. _Where could I go?_ He wondered, starting to walk in the city. His legs hurt him as he had ran for hours, just to find nothing about the prince, and now he just wished to being able to sit. And eat. And sleep. _My searches start well, huh…_

            He let his feet decide for him, and a lot of minutes later - or was it hours? - he arrived in front of Hakaze’s manor. He blinked. _Can I really…?_ He bit his lips. Seeing Kaoru would be good, actually. He needed him. He needed his voice, his arms, his warmth. _I guess I can give a try…_ He came near the portal, where a dog was, looking at him angrily, ready to bite him. _I don’t need that now…_ He sighed. Well, he had never been good at hiding himself and entering a domain without being noticed. He wondered how Kaoru could do it so often.

            He sighed and looked around him, trying to determine how to enter without being killed by the dog. That’s when he noticed the ball near the portal. _Oh. Maybe…_

“You’re a good dog, right? You want to play with the ball?”

            At the mention of the ball, the dog’s tail started swinging. _Ah, it’s just a dog that wants to have fun, okay._ If he could approach the door, while playing with the dog… It would be good.

“Look, I’m going to play with you.” Souma said, taking the ball. “You want it?” The dog stood up. “There!”

            Souma threw the ball, and the dog ran towards as if his life depended of it. Souma took advantage of it and hurried up towards the door, where he knocked thanks to the handle. The dog came back with the ball, and the young man congratulated him, before throwing the ball once again. And no answer from the manor came. Not even a maid or a butler opened the door. _I know it’s late but…_ What if Kaoru wasn’t there, actually? He said he had nothing to do, but because Souma shouldn’t have been freed, maybe the blonde was having fun with someone else. This mere thought hurt him, and he did his best to forget it. But how to forget something like that when you were in love with a man that didn’t love you back, and just wanted some fun with you? The only comforting thing was that Souma was pretty sure he was the only man Kaoru bedded.

            Not knowing what to do, he decided to play with the dog, wondering if any of the Hakaze’s employees would finally notice there was someone waiting for an answer. Or maybe Kaoru’s family. If it was the case, he hoped it would be his sister, and not his father or his brother. The former would be better, as she was way more kind that the two latter.

            In the end, he sat on the little stairs in front of the door, and the dog came, asking to be pet.

“I’m a fool, right?” Souma stated to the dog. “I shouldn’t be here. I should sleep in a hotel and find the prince. But no. I’m waiting at Sir Hakaze’s door, in hope he would accept to accommodate me. In hope he has the same feelings for me…”

He sighed. He should just leave and find another place to rest. _But nothing is better than this disgrace’s arms…_

“Huh? Souma? Why are you here~?”

Souma startled and raised his eyes to meet Kaoru’s. The man was standing in front of him, wearing his black coat and hat, seeming surprised.

“Sir Kaoru. I’m sorry to bother you that late.”

“No, it’s fine.” The blond-haired man shook his head. “But why are you here? Don’t you have work, tonight?”

Souma lowered his head.

“There was a problem and… I can’t really tell you.” Even if he would probably know soon, as he was a friend of the prince. “I had an argue with my father too, and I came here without noticing. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I know what it is to argue with your old man…” Kaoru sighed, probably remembering all the troubles he had with his own father.

He had talked about that a night they had spent together, and Souma had listened, trying to comfort him. It ended really well,  probably one of the best night for Souma.

“Come in~” Kaoru said, opening the door.

“Will it be alright with your family?”

“Oh, don’t worry. The old man and Joji are out of the town for a long moment, and it’s a good new if you ask me.”

“What about Miss Kotone, though? I know she wouldn’t mind but…”

“Kotone…” Kaoru started playing with one of his lock, looking away. “She’s with her fiancee right now.”

“Oh? She is engaged? I didn’t know. I should congrat her when I’ll see her.”

“Well, yeah, do whatever you want.”

            Kaoru didn’t seem happy at all with this wedding, and Souma could only understand it was probably a decision from their father. It was a pity, but for now, the purple-haired young man couldn’t think about that.

“Anyway. You probably won’t tell me why you don’t work today, so I guess I’ll ask they prepare you a room or…” He stopped his sentence and grinned. “Maybe you want to have some fun, Souma~”

“I-I didn’t sleep since the last time we saw each other, Sir Kaoru!”

“Oh. I see. I guess the fun will be for tomorrow, then~ By the way, there’s only the two of us, so Kaoru is fine.”

“Hm… Fine... Kaoru…” Souma blushed.

“See? It’s easy~”

“Hmf.”

            Souma pouted and Kaoru laughed, before taking him in his arms. It felt good. He really loved Kaoru’s warmth, and if he could, he would stay forever like that. He let his head rest on the blonde’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. He could fall asleep like that too. He was so tired he could sleep everywhere.

“Kaoru, sometimes, I wonder…”

“Hm?”

“Ah, nothing.”

            _I wonder if you love me just a little bit._

“Okay…~ Let’s go to bed. I’m also tired.”

            Souma nodded and let Kaoru take his hand, leading him in his room, where he was finally able to take a good rest.

 


	6. Chapter 5

           The rain was still falling the next day, making Souma’s researches horrible. The young man ran around the town, trying to find any hints he could, eavesdropping a few talks in hope to find any clue, but nothing came. He almost got bitten by a few dogs when he tried to entered suspicious houses, and even though he almost died, there was no sign of the prince. And so, he came back to Hakaze manor in a bad mood, on the verge of crying because he felt so useless that he didn’t even dare to show his face at the palace. It would be a lie to say it wasn’t for not to meet his father.

“Souma, are you alright?” Kaoru asked when Souma entered the manor in the evening.

“Don’t you have something to do tonight?” Souma answered.

“Hm? I did it yesterday night, in the end, so I’m free today~”

            There was a big smile on Kaoru’s lips and, in normal times, Souma would have been happy, because this man smiling was like a bright sun. But he didn’t have the heart, that day, and was afraid not to have for the rest of his life.

“Oh, it’s good, then.”

            He heard a sigh and soon enough, he was between the blonde’s arms. He closed his eyes and whispered:

“I shall atone for my sins.”

“Again? You’re always doing that. What’s happening, Souma. I’m worried. You were also nervous, last night, you did a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry.”

            Kaoru took his face between his hands, forcing him to watch him straight in the eyes. And beautiful eyes, Kaoru had. They were between yellow and brown, depending of the light, and it seemed like a miracle for Souma. If he could, he would like to swim and sink in his eyes forever.

“What’s happening?”

            The purple-haired man sighed and looked around him.

“Not here. Somewhere nobody can hear us.”

            Kaoru nodded and led him to his room. Souma arched an eyebrow.

“Somewhere nobody can hear us, I said.”

“Do you really think they want to know what’s happening in my room, Souma~?”

“... I’m not sure I want to know myself.”

“Ouch, it hurts me.”

            _No, it hurts me._ The mere thought that he brought women in his bed made him shiver. _And I sleep in that bed…_

“So, what’s happening?”

“You promise you won’t tell? The palace doesn’t want the news to spread.”

“I promise.” Kaoru accepted seriously.

“First, the scepter has been stolen…” Kaoru paled, and it wasn’t surprising. After all, everybody knew that it was an important object. “But I don’t care of that.” Souma continued.

“You don’t?” Kaoru repeated slowly. “You know it’s an important object, right? I mean, the one having the scepter can become the emperor…”

“I can’t care less, actually.” Souma answered, already feeling anger through his whole body. “There’s something more important.”

“More important? What can be more important than-”

“The prince has been kidnapped.”

“He what?”

            This time, Kaoru blinked, and even sat on his bed, shocked. After all, from what he had understand, Kaoru and Eichi were friends.

“I… He… What. How.”

“It is my fault.” Souma sighed.

            Then, he explained the story to Kaoru, ready to be scolded or, worse, rejected by the man he loved. It would be worst than being rejected by his own family, or executed for his mistake. He stopped the story when he left his family’s house. From there, Kaoru knew what happened, after all. Kaoru stayed quiet during all the story, listening it carefully, not even commenting. When it was over, though, he opened his mouth.

“I can’t believe it…” He shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Souma. Everyone was at fault.”

            He heard a “me first” but he didn’t understand why, and decided it wasn’t that important.

“It was my duty, though, and I didn’t fulfill it as I should have.”

            Kaoru rolled his eyes and stood up, folding his arms.

“You’re not the only one. Think about the people who had to keep an eye on the scepter.”

“That cursed scepter…” Souma whispered. “Everyone is talking about that when a live is in danger. I can understand it’s important, but how a father can choose an object rather than his own son?”

“Hmf, don’t ask me that, I would like to know too.”

“I’m sorry, Kaoru, I didn’t mean…”

            Souma sighed and lowered his head. Once again, he had done something bad, right? Remembering his lover that his father prefered his perfumes to his son…

“I’m sorry, I’m going to-”

“Stop!” Kaoru exclaimed. “Don’t try to do seppuku, thank you.”

“Ah, it’s true I’ll be a bother if I do that.”

“That’s...not the problem, Souma. What will I do if you disappear, huh?”

 _Finding someone else to bring in here, maybe?_ Souma thought, looking away. He didn’t want to think about that, he didn’t want to imagine someone else in Kaoru’s arms. Even if he knew that, someday, he would have to face it, when Kaoru would finally get married with a beautiful woman, and that he would watch it from afar. Except if he was dead, but that was an option of the bad ending he didn’t want to have.

“Anyway, any idea how to find Eichi?”

“I searched in all the town, and I’m pretty sure that Sir Hasumi did the same with Sir Kiryu and the other bodyguards. But there was nothing.”

“So, either he’s still in town, well hidden, or… he’s outside the town.”

“But where?”

“Don’t ask me as if I knew. I’m as clueless as you…” Souma pouted. “I guess it could be a kidnapping from the Emperor’s enemies but…”

“There are a lot…” Souma commented. “And I’m not sure I’m allowed to go in their house just to verify that the prince is there or not.”

“You can’t, but I can.” Kaoru answered. “I know all the beautiful ladies there~”

“As expected…” Souma muttered.

“Are you jealous?”

            Souma shrugged. Yes, he was, and no, he wouldn’t confess it. Kaoru would probably make fun of him, and really, he didn’t need that.

“Don’t worry, Souma~ I’ll come back.”

“I’m not worried.”

            Kaoru chuckled and kissed Souma on the forehead. They stayed like that for a while, until Kaoru started to kiss all of Souma’s face. The young purple-haired man smiled and closed his eyes, letting the blond-haired man doing whatever he wanted with him. This man was too powerful, but Souma couldn’t help but surrender every time he acted like that with him. Sometimes, he just wanted to tell him how much he loved, and then he remembered that his feelings wouldn’t be returned, and so he just shut his mouth.

“Souma~ Let me help you to relax, okay?”

            And Souma had never been so relaxed before.

 

            When he woke up, the next morning, Souma was naked, alone in the bed. He sighed and looked around, in case Kaoru was in the room, but he wasn’t. He sat on the bed, half-asleep, then stood up and put his clothes before leaving the room. He was still half-asleep when he heard a voice coming from another room, and thinking it was Kaoru, he walked towards the room.

            When he entered, he automatically found Kaoru, sat on the sofa, and he sat near him, before letting rest his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Here, it was definitely better to sleep near him.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were with your girlfriend, Kaoru~”

            Souma opened his eyes, surprised. He hadn’t noticed the other man sat on the other sofa. It was a young man, around their age too, with brown hair and teal eyes. Souma couldn’t see well, but it seemed that the man’s hair was tied in a tiny ponytail. He had never seen him before, meaning he probably was someone of a lower rank than Kanzaki and Hakaze.

“It’s not my girlfriend.” Kaoru said. “It’s my boyfriend~”

            Once again, Souma’s eyes opened wide, and he even sat correctly on the sofa, staring at the blond-haired man. Did he just tell this unknown man they had a relationship? Wait, did he just tell that they were boyfriends? _Don’t expect too much, Souma. It means nothing. He never told you he loved you, and it’s probably to tell “see, I can also have men” or something like that._ Yet, he couldn’t shut up that little hope living deep inside his heart.

“Oh, really? I didn’t know you also loved men, Kaoru.”

“Well…” Kaoru started, playing with a lock, seeming annoyed. “Oh wait, I didn’t introduce the both of you, huh. Souma, let me introduce you to Mikejima Madara. Madara, he’s Kanzaki Souma.”

“Nice to meet you.” Souma said, bowing in front of the other man who replied back.

            _Mikejima…? Strange, that name tells me something but…_ He couldn’t remember where and when he heard of it. Not that it was truly important, anyway.

“So, Kanzaki,” Madara started, “how can you bear with this man?” He pointed out Kaoru who pulled a face.

“Well, I…” Souma blushed. “I guess I’m a little bit masochist.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!”

“Sure you are, and not just a little bit. Seriously, he’s always with a new girl every day. Doesn’t it bother you?”

            Souma opened his mouth but Kaoru was faster than him.

“Could you stop saying nonsense, Madara? You shouldn’t listen to stupid rumors like that.”

            Kaoru was clearly angry, and it surprised Souma. Stupid rumors? Wait, what?

“Okay, maybe, it’s not every day but…” Madara shrugged. “Anyway, you’re kinda brave, Kanzaki.” He then took a sip of his tea and continued: “I came here to see if dear Kotone was here, but it looks like she isn’t, huh?”

            At the mention of his sister, Kaoru’s anger disappeared and his face became pale so suddenly that Souma wondered what was happening. Was he afraid that this Madara wanted to do bad things to his sister? Souma was ready to draw his katana and to slice him. Nobody touched Kotone! _Except that my katana is in the bedroom…_ Bad move.

“She’s at a friend, right now.”

            _A friend? I thought she was with his fiance._ Yet, he said nothing about that, because maybe, just maybe, Kaoru didn’t want this Madara to know. He disliked this man. He didn’t understand why, but he really disliked him. Maybe there was no reasons - it could happen after all - , or maybe his brain was trying to warn him about something. Kaoru seemed to like the man, or at least to bear with him, so he probably wasn’t that bad, he guessed.

“Oh, I see. I guess I’ll have to come back, then.”

“Yes, sorry.”

            Souma took the cup of tea that Kaoru gave him, and drank it while Kaoru and Madara spoke. He didn’t listen to them, lost in his thoughts, wondering what he would do to save Eichi. Or find him, dead or alive. _I have to enter some family’s domain but… How? Should I talk about that with Sir Hasumi…?_ But surely, he already thought about that.

            He was thinking so much that he didn’t notice when Madara and Kaoru left the place, and so, startled when the blond-haired man woke him up.

“Souma, are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry. I was thinking about the prince.”

“Oh.” Kaoru rubbed his neck before continuing: “Oh yes, thinking about that, I went to see Hasumi, while you were sleeping.”

“You what?”

“I told him you were with me, I was too afraid he freaked out because you didn’t come at the castle. He dislikes the idea of you living with me but…” He shrugged. “And when I came back, I found Madara in front of the door.”

            Souma pouted. He couldn’t believe his lover left the house - no, the bed! - and went to see Hasumi Keito without warning him. Souma would have like to see him too, to talk about what they should do about the prince.

“You don’t seem to like Sir Mikejima at lot. “Souma finally commented.

“Hm? Oh no, it’s just that I don’t like he tried to be closer of my sister, that’s all.”

“That’s why you lied, then.”

“Huh? What?”

“You told him that Lady Kotone was at a friend, but she’s actually at her fiance, right? It would have been better to tell him her heart was already taken but…”

“Ah.” Kaoru seemed annoyed by something but Souma couldn’t guess what. “No, I  told him the truth. Kotone isn’t really engaged right now, but she will be soon. They really love each other, so, I don’t doubt it~”

            A friendship becoming a love relationship, it was really cute, Souma thought. It could be the same for Kaoru and he, but he guessed the blond-haired man wouldn’t be ready to stop seeing women just for him, a man. _Every time I’m with him, I’m thinking about our future and it’s trying. I should just enjoy these moments while I can._

“Souma?”

“Yes?”

“Let me help you in your researches. I don’t know if I will be of any help but… I don’t like knowing that Eichi is somewhere, maybe dead, and more than that, I hate knowing that you’re searching alone.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“Yes. I won’t leave your sides, to be sure that nothing happens to you.”

“I’ll be safe.”

“Yes, sure. Knowing you, you’ll be able to hit your head on something and having amnesia.”

            Souma pouted and Kaoru chuckled, before taking him in his arms. He would show him: he wasn’t that clumsy!

 


	7. Chapter 6

            Like Kaoru promised him, he followed him everywhere, stuck at him when other people they both didn’t know tried to hit on Souma, thinking he was a girl. Souma wouldn’t lie: he had been pleased, at lot, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

“Souma, are you sure you don’t want to stay home for a few days?”

“Mother, I already told you it was impossible. I have to search for the prince.”

“But you have bags under your eyes. And there are already a lot of soldiers searching for him, so…”

“So, I should abandon him? Me, his bodyguard?”

“That’s not what I’m saying…”

            Souma sighed and turned towards his mother, stopping what he was doing.

“Mother, fear not. I may be outside the capital for a few days, but I won’t be alone.”

            Kaoru would be with him, and it seemed that Keito and Kuro decided to come with them too. They had talked about that the day before: if Eichi wasn’t in the capital anymore, it meant he was somewhere else in the country. So, he lied a little bit when he told his mother that he would be away for a few days, because it could actually be for weeks, or months.

            And so, he took advantage of his father working hard at the protection of the emperor to go back home and take some clothes. Kaoru offered him to buy new ones but Souma refused.

“I don’t like knowing you out of the house. Where were you the past few days?”

“Somewhere in town.” He answered, focusing on his bag once again.

“It doesn’t tell me where.”

            He didn’t answer and closed his bag. He was ready to go back to Kaoru’s house. They will leave the next morning. He wanted to leave in the evening, but Keito thought it was better to take a rest before. Souma wasn’t sure, especially in a time like that, but he had said nothing.

“Do you sleep?” His mother finally asked. “As I’m telling you, you have bags under your eyes.”

“I do.”

            It happened he did nightmares, and Kaoru always comforted him in a way that couldn’t let him sleep. Not that his mother needed to know that.

“What about eating?”

“I eat well.”

“Where do you sleep…?”

“Mother…” Souma sighed. “At Sir Hakaze’s.”

“Huh? Isn’t it where the man you call a disgrace lives?”

“Yes.”

“Sometimes, I don’t understand you.”

“Me neither, don’t worry.”

            He took his bag and left his room, followed by his mother.

“I’m leaving now.”

“Souma, please, stay here.”

“Mother, I can’t.”

“Your father isn’t angry against you.”

“It’s not the problem, Mother, and you know it.”

            He saw his mother pout like she often did when she argued with her husband, and he sighed. Then, he hugged her and said:

“I’m sorry. I have to do it.”

“You have nothing to prove, Souma.”

“It’s not a question of proving something, but a question of duty.”

            And of pride, too, because he really hated when his father couldn’t stop comparing the two of them as if they were the same entity. He smiled, trying to comfort her, and then told her goodbye, before leaving the house a second time.

            For once, it wasn’t raining, but it didn’t stop him hurrying up. Kaoru was waiting him for the dinner.

  


            Souma wasn’t someone observant, but right now, he could tell that something was wrong with Kaoru. His eyes were elusive, and his hands were shaking. His eyes were also red, as if he had cried, and his face was so pale that he looked sick.

“Kaoru, are you alright?”

            He startled, letting the spoon fall in the soup, dirtying his white shirt.

“Y-Yes, I am.”

“You don’t seem.” Souma frowned, not believing.

“It’s just... “ Kaoru closed his eyes. “I learnt something earlier and…” He opened his eyes, and sighed. “I won’t be able to come. I’m sorry.”

“I… see.” Souma answered. “I understand.”

            He was upset, as he expected to spend more time with Kaoru while working, but it seemed it was impossible, now.

“May I help you?”

“Huh? A-Ah, not really, it’s not a thing you’re able to do.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, I am sure, Kanzaki.”

            He used his family name, it meant that he was pissed off, and not just a little. It also meant that he didn’t want to talk. _Fine, do whatever you want, Disgrace._ He quickly ate his soup and then left the dinner room without even a good night. He was about to enter Kaoru’s room, before deciding he would sleep in another room. After all, he would have to wake up early in the morning, so he wouldn’t wake him up, now that he didn’t come.

            Sat on his bed, he cleaned his katana for it to be ready to be used in case of problem. He wanted to cry, because really, Kaoru didn’t need to talk like that with him. _He’s probably kinder with women… Hmph…! Stop, Souma, think about the cute turtle. The disgrace doesn’t deserve your thoughts._ And yet, it seemed that Kaoru felt it because he knocked at the door and entered.

“Ah, you’re here.”

“Where could I be else?”

            _In your bed, maybe, but not tonight, you won’t have me._

“Souma, I thought a lot about it these last times and…” Kaoru started, ignoring Souma’s harsh words.

“And what? Please, be fast, I have to sleep soon. I have work.”

“Hmf. Fine.” He definitely was pissed off. “I wanted to be careful but guess what? I’ll say it as if it was normal, okay? Like that, Mister Kanzaki will be able to sleep as much as he wants.” Souma glanced. “I think we should stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Our relationship.”

            Souma’s heart missed a beat. Of course. He was surprised that it didn’t decide that before, actually. He didn’t understand why he continued to see him anyway, given his behavior when he saw women.

“Which relationship Sir Hakaze? Oh, you mean, when you bedded me and saw other women at the same time? Oh wait, I’m not sure we can call that a relationship. I was a good fun, I guess.”

            _Crap, it hurts more than I thought it would._

“Souma.”

“Hakaze.”

“I can believe you believed these stupid rumors.”

“Stupid rumors…” Souma repeated. “Yeah, sure. Not that you tried anything to stop me believing it, disappearing four nights a week.”

            Kaoru stared at him for a moment before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Souma stayed still for a moment, then let his katana fell on the ground, and let himself fell on the bed. And there, he let his tears pour on his cheeks.

 

___________

 

            Sat on the edge of the fountain, Souma waited for Keito and Kuro to arrive. It was really early in the morning and nobody was outside, still sleeping. _Kaoru is still sleeping… Or with someone else._ He frowned. _No, stop thinking about that disgrace. You have things to do. You have a prince to find._

“Kanzaki.”

            Souma startled, stood up, and bowed in front of the newcomers.

“Sir Hasumi, Sir Kiryu.”

“I already told you to call me Kuro…” The red-haired man sighed.

“Isn’t Hakaze with you?”

            At the mention of his ex, Souma scowled and muttered a “busy with problems”, and fortunately for him, they didn’t ask more.

“I don’t like the idea of you travelling alone.”

“What do you mean, alone?”

“With Kiryu, we think it is better if we could go in a lot of towns, and for that, we need to get separated.”

“I see…”

“We thought you should go to the North with Hakaze, and Kiryu and I would go to the South, but letting you leave alone…”

            Hasumi seeming displeased, and Souma could understand why. It was dangerous to travel alone, especially where there were a lot of crimes. These past few days, there were a lot of robbery, either in the museum or in the noble families. It was really strange because apparently, the thieves seemed to know where exactly he had to go. At least, that was what Souma had read in the newspapers.

“Fear not, Sir Hasumi, I can take care of myself.”

“Kanzaki. I’ll ask soldiers to come with you.”

“No, it’s alright.” Souma said. “I’ll be more discreet if I’m alone.”

“Kanzaki…”

“Besides, the soldiers are already busy with… you know what.”

            Keito nodded, and Kuro pated Souma’s shoulders. They talked a little bit more, and once Keito was sure that Souma was ready (and he had been called Mama Keito by Kuro), they both went in the way they had to.

            Souma was unsure of what he was doing, and his hand held his katana so strongly that it hurt him, but he was determined to fulfill his duty. That was why he walked at a good rhythm, and took a carriage to the next town. Sat on a bench with other people, his katana and his bag between his legs, he couldn’t help but think about Kaoru, and he closed his eyes. _I wonder what’s happening… I should have asked him more… It looks like what he learnt bothered him more than anything._ But he had been so angry… _Will he miss me even a little bit…?_ He still dreamed that the man would enter the carriage, and tell him how much he truly loved him, and that he regretted everything. Of course, it was only a dream, a false hope that would never happen.

            The travel went well, and they finally arrived in the next town. Souma went to an inn, his bag on one shoulder, his katana in his right hand. He took a room and went inside. There, he sat on the bed, and opened his bag to take an onigiri he had prepared during the night, when he wasn’t able to sleep a lot.

            When he took the onigiri, however, something felt from the bag. Souma blinked when he took it: it was a little package, white, and light. He opened it carefully, and found himself in front of letters. Lot of letters. He tilted his head. _What is it? Since when do I have it?_ Did it come from his mother? No, he would have seen it the day before. Or was it from Keito and Kuro? _I didn’t see any of them near my bag…_

            Deciding he probably would have the answer by opening the letters, he did it.

 

            His eyes opened wide and his mind went blank.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

            His researches didn’t go well. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t know where to watch, or if it was unskilled, but he knew that a part of the reason was because of the letters he read in the morning. He knew he shouldn’t think about that right now, that his mission was important, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be at ease till the letters’ problem would be resolved.

            He looked around him, noticed the fountain, and sat on one of the benches. There, he took his head between his face, and thought. Where could be the prince? This city was smaller than the capital, and there was actually no way the prince could be here… Except if they threw him in the river… _No, they couldn’t. There was probably a reason for them to kidnap him. A ransom?_ Then, it meant that they would send something at the castle. Fortunately, Keito would have thought the same thing and would have done something for it. _What if Sir Hasumi and Sir Kiryu are going to the rendezvous of the ransom?_ Did it mean that they sent Souma way? No, they wouldn’t dare… Right?

            He sighed. Actually, he wouldn’t mind them to find Eichi, and came back to the capital. These letters bothered him a lot, and he wanted to think about that too. Unfortunately, as a bodyguard… _Ah, maybe I wouldn’t be allowed to approach the prince anymore, now._ It wouldn’t be a bad thing for Souma. Really, being a bodyguard wasn’t for him, but now he didn’t have a choice.

            Once again, he looked around him, noting mentally the building where he could search for the prince. There was a old building near the entrance north of the town, so he could try here. At night, maybe, to stay discreet. He didn’t want people interfering in his investigation.

            Knowing what to do now, he came back to the inn, where he was ignored. It didn’t bother him. He entered his room, locked himself, and sat on his bed. There, he closed his eye to try forgetting everything for a while, but it didn’t work as the letters came back in his mind, torturing him. He opened his eyes and took the letters in his bag, before reading it again.

 

_We have your sister. You do what we want and you will see her again._

           

              After that, it was a few letters of robbery the person should have done to ensure their sister’s safety. And then… There were two letters that bothered him a lot.

 

_Steal the Imperial Scepter, put it in a bag and hide it in the usual hideout. Don’t do any faux pas, or else…_

 

             The threat was obvious enough to know what would happen to the person’s sister if they didn’t obey or did something wrong. This mere thought made Souma wanting to slice the wrongdoers. But it wasn’t the worst…

 

_Continue to see the bodyguard, and it’s not only a finger of your sister we’ll send you._

 

             Like the very first time he read that letter, Souma threw away the paper and closed his eyes. He knew who put these letters in his bag, and it pissed him off. It pissed him off because it meant that it was Kaoru who stole the scepter (how he did was a mystery, though), because he had been threatened. Now, Souma understood why the man seemed so nervous two days ago, and why he suddenly decided to dump him ( _or maybe he really wanted it actually and it had been the good moment..._ ). Also, his disappearances during the weeks… He didn’t see women. He was just trying to save the one who mattered the most to him. And it pissed Souma off more than everything, because he also liked Kotone Hakaze. And nobody had the right to hurt the woman who made his Kaoru smile!

            But he couldn’t do a thing right now, and it bothered him a lot. If he had the letters, it meant that Kaoru wanted his help, right? But his duty… And if he stayed with the man, Kotone was in danger. It was dilemma, a big one, that he couldn’t resolve right now. _I promised to find the prince, so for now, I’ll try that…_ But maybe he could try to find Kotone at the same time. Maybe they were together? After all, the wrongdoer asked Kaoru to steal the scepter the same day the prince had been kidnapped. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

            Souma sighed, put the letters back on his bag, and lied on his bed. He needed to rest to be in a good state in the evening.

 

            When he entered the place, the door crackled. He put his hand on the handle of his katana, ready to draw it if he needed it. But nothing strange came from the old building, nor someone. Or maybe were they hiding? _I’ll keep alert. I can’t afford even an error._ He closed the door behind him and started his exploration.

            Every noises he heard gave him goose bumps, and his hand was always on the verge to draw his katana, even for nothing. It seemed the place itself played with his nerves, and if there wasn’t a possibility for the prince to be here, he would have burnt it. He knew it was excessive, and that he wouldn’t do it, but at least, it was good to imagine it.

            His body was tense, and his hands were clammy. He walked quietly, making little steps, but he didn’t see a step and fell.

“Urgh. Great. I needed that.” He mumbled.

            He also sneezed because of the dust. _It’s really dusty here…_ Actually, he noticed the dust once he had entered, and knew since the beginning that it was possible nobody came here since a long time, but he searched anyway, just in case the wrongdoer were really smart.

“No prince here…” He muttered.

            Souma sighed and finally left the old building, going back in the inn. He had lost his time but at least, he was sure Eichi wasn’t there. While he was walking forwards the inn, he became the witness of a scene: a carriage got stopped by three people. Souma frowned. There were thieves or he was blind.

            Without thinking, he rushed towards them and drew his katana, ready to act if they put up a fight.

“Stop that, wrongdoers!” He said, earning all the looks on him.

“What does she want, the little girl? We’re busy, in case she didn’t notice.”

            Laughters followed this statement. Anger filled Souma’s veins. A girl? Did they really call him a girl? They were going to pay for this! Without any warning, he fought the men, making sure they stepped away from the carriage. One of them tried to stab him in the back, but Souma knew better: he did a circle with his katana , got rid of the knife, and kicked the man. He did the same thing with the two others who tried to get him in the back, and soon, they cleared out, to Souma’s satisfaction. Until he remembered it could have been Kaoru. What would he do if he noticed him stealing? _Don’t think about that for now…_

“Thank you for your help, Sir.”

            Souma startled and turned towards the man behind him, at the entrance of the carriage. From what he saw thanks to the light of the carriage, it was a young man around his age, with tanned skin, and short purple hair. His black suits fitted him a lot, and Souma felt himself blushing at this view. _Handsome… Not as much as Kaoru, but handsome…_

“You’re welcome. I hope those wrongdoers won’t continue their crimes, though.”

“I do hope so. But you showed them what would happen if it was the case.”

            The man’s accent was strong, proof that he came from another part of the planet. Not that i t was a bother, as Souma found it quite interesting.

“My name is Otogari Adonis. What is yours, Sir?”

“Nice to meet you, Sir. I am Kanzaki Souma.”

            Adonis nodded before asking where he lived, and if he wanted to be taken somewhere, but Souma shook his head, answering he had a room at the inn and that it wasn’t that far away. Besides, he continued, it was better for him to walk, as someone could live the same thing that the man.

“I see. You’re courageous, Sir Kanzaki.”

“I’ve been trained for that, Sir.”

“Oh?”

“I’m a bodyguard.”

            Using the past tense would have been better, but except if someone came and told him he was fired, he was still the prince’s bodyguard.

“I see.”

            The man seemed to ponder for a moment, before nodding and bidding him a good night. Souma watched the carriage getting away, a satisfied smile on his lips, before going back to the inn.

            The next morning, the innkeeper came in his room and gave him a letter. When he saw the name, Souma tilted his head, wondering what Otogari Adonis could want from him. But when he saw it was a thanks letter, as well as an invitation to a party in the evening, Souma understood the opportunity. In a place full of people, there were high possibilities to hear rumors, and better, things that could lead him to the prince…

 


	9. Chapter 8

            To be invited to a party was a blessing, Souma thought, that suddenly became a curse when he remembered he didn’t have his kimono for the occasion. Firstly because he was here to find the prince, and secondly because he didn’t think he would be invited to a party as a thank. So, even if he hated that, he bought a black suit, not really good or as impressive as his kimono, but at least, he wouldn’t clash with the other guests.

            And he regretted it now that it was amongst the guests, a little bit lost, trying to hide his face when he noticed someone he knew. He heard the rumor that he had ran away after a big blunter, and it was better for now to stay discreet. _If there is such rumor about me, the family will really be happy._ They would disown him. No more money, no more family, no more lover: his life would be hell, and instead of protecting people, he would become a thief, or worse, would enter the mafia. This mere idea made him shiver. Everything but the mafia. He had heard their mischief, going from robberies to assassination, and clearly, the day Souma would enter this organization, he would be because someone he cared for was in danger. _Like Kaoru… Ah… Don’t tell me it’s the mafia..!?_ It would make sense, but it was way too easy…

“Ah, Sir Kanzaki, you came !”

            Souma turned towards his host, and bowed in front of him, not hiding his smile. Now that they were in front of each other with a good surrounding, it felt way better to talk with him, without the fear to be attacked. He also took notes of things he didn’t during the night. Adonis was taller than him, and that almost made him pout. Why was everyone taller than him? Even his little brother was taller than him! It was so unfair, he was sure he forgot to take a gene when he was conceived. _Hmf. All of them are disgraces._ His eyes were yellow and as bright as the sun, he thought. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kaoru. _Stop comparing people to Kaoru, idiot._

“Thank you for your invitation, Sir Otogari.” He said, trying to ignore the women who giggled near them.

            Their dresses were of froufrou, and they seemed ridiculous.

“No, no, I’m the one thanking for having saved me.”

“I only did my duty.”

“You’re courageous. I was wondering… Do you have a work, right now? I would like to hire you, Sir Kanzaki.”

            Adonis’ accent made his name way more excotic that it was, giving him a little tast of fruits he didn’t know.

“I’m sorry, I have already a work.”

            _Not for too long, though._ Maybe he would work for Adonis if he couldn’t find the prince. If he accepted a criminal like him, of course.

“Oh, I see.” Adonis seemed upset, but smiled nevertheless. “Consider my offer as always open for you. So, If one day, you decide to leave your current employer, please, don’t hesitate.”

            Souma nodded and thanked him, before the man was taken away by some men that even Souma didn’t know. Their ranks were probably lower than Kanzaki’s or even Hakaze’s. And maybe Otogari’s, given the beautiful mansion they lived in. He didn’t know them before, though, so it could mean they were important people from a foreign country.

            Souma walked in the room, trying to listen to the conversations, hearing rumors about himself, but nothing about the prince. It seemed like he never disappeared, and the thought that the palace probably didn’t warn the population got him angry. _They are more disgraces than Kaoru Hakaze and it’s something difficult._

            His eyes watched every faces, trying to determine if one of them could be the prince’s kidnaper. Suddenly, he noticed someone, a woman with a beautiful pink dress, with brown ringlet. He squinted. He already saw her face, but he couldn’t remember where. The fact that she was half hiding behind her fan wasn’t helping at all. The more he looked at her, the more he noticed she was getting away from the ballroom. She arrived in front of a door, and put down her fan to open it. Souma’s eyes opened wide when he finally recognized the person. _I can’t believe it…!_ He followed the woman, but when he arrived in the corridor, she had already disappeared behind a door that Souma had the time to see.

            He waited near it, arms folded, cursing, until the door opened again. There, he took the woman’s arm and forced her to enter another room where he locked them.

“What a crook! Mistreat a young lady like me…!”

“Stop your act.”

            The woman looked at him, surprised, before sighting.

“Why are you here, Souma?”

“I should be the one asking you, Sir Hakaze.”

            Kaoru sighed and used his fan to chill both of them. Souma waited arms folded, with an angry face, or rather he tried to be angry, because he just wanted to smile and hug the man.

“You know why I am here, though.”

“And you know that I was in this town.”

            Kaoru shrugged, continuing to use his fan.

“It’s time for me to leave~” I know you would like to arrest me but I can’t let you do that.”

“I know. I won’t try to stop you.”

“Wow, coming from you, it’s strange.”

            Souma raised his eyes. Okay, fine, it wasn’t normal for someone who thought that justice should win, but he wasn’t stupid, and Kaoru had a good reason to do what he did.

“It will be strange for you to enter and leave so quickly. I’ll help you.”

“Do you think I’m a beginner?”

“I’m afraid to know you’re a pro, actually.” Kaoru pulled a face. “Let’s have a dance!”

“What?”

            Souma didn’t let him the time to refuse, and forced him to go back in the ballroom, where a waltz just started. Putting a hand on Kaoru’s waist, and the other taking his right hand, Souma leaded Kaoru to dance, making sure not to walk on his dress. _I can’t believe he’s wearing a dress. He’s full of surprise._ And he wasn’t that bad in a dress. The brown hair was strange on him, but it was because Souma was accustomed to the blond of his hair.

            They danced at the rhythm of the instruments, forgetting everything. It was as if nothing had happened these last days, as if there was nobody in danger, and they just had good time together, ignoring the other living beings in the room. At the end of the music, they stepped away of the dancers, making sure they didn’t listen to their conversations.

“It’s been late, should I accompany you till your home, Milady?”

“I’m sleeping at the inn, actually. The one in the town center.”

“Oh. I sleep there as well.”

“It’s good to know~”

            Kaoru seemed really happy, and it made Souma happy - and the fact that they were in the same inn was a good one to be happy. But suddenly, the blond-haired man lost his smile, and before Souma even had the time to ask him what his problem was, he kissed him. Surprised, Souma blinked, before answering the kiss.

“Sir Kanza- Oh, I’m sorry.”

            Souma and Kaoru broke the kiss when Adonis appeared from nowhere. Their host seemed really embarrassed, and even bowed, apologising.

“Ah, no, it’s my fault, Sir Otogari.” Souma said, also bowing.

            It was actually Kaoru’s fault, but because he was currently acting as a frail woman - and Souma hated that because women weren’t frail, or his mother was a man - Souma had to take the blame.

“We were about to leave, actually.” Souma continued. “Thank you for your invitation, and your offer, Sir Otogari.”

“No, thank you for having come. Have fun.”

            Adonis winked, and Souma blushed, before leaving the ballroom, Kaoru holding his arms.

“Why did you kiss me so suddenly in front of everyone?” The purple-haired man almost scolded once they were outside.

            It wasn’t common for couple to kiss in front of other people. It was rather an intimate thing to do in private.

“Because he was coming.”

“What?”

“I dislike the way he watches you. I noticed it when I arrived. It was just a way to tell him you’re already taken~”

“Wait, so you knew that I was here!? And I’m not taken.”

“Of course I knew, idiot. I can feel you once I enter a room. And what do you mean, you’re not taken?”

“You broke, remember?”

“Souma…” Kaoru sighed while they crossed a few streets towards the inn. “You know the reason behind that. I… How many time should I tell you how much I love you, exactly?”

            Souma stopped, soon followed by Kaoru. They were near the inn, now, and they could see the entrance. But the purple-haired man was so surprised by Kaoru’s sudden claim that he froze.

“Souma, are you alright?”

“You truly love me?”

“Huh? Of course! Why would I have been with you otherwise?”

“But the rumors…”

“Don’t dare tellng me you believe the rumors…” Kaoru rolled his eyes. “I love you, Souma, even if I don’t show it often. It’s just that, for now, I will do everything for Kotone. But once I’m sure she’s safe…”

            Souma nodded. Of course, he understood. He wouldn’t get angry against him for that. But he was happy, really, to know that Kaoru Hakaze really loved him. He wasn’t just someone he could have fun with. He was _his someone._

“But, nothing stops us to go in your room, though~” Kaoru continued.

            Souma chuckled. Kaoru Hakaze was definitely a disgrace, but a disgrace he loved.

  


            When he woke up the next morning, Souma felt good. Kaoru wasn’t there anymore, already somewhere between this town and the capital, with his cute pink dress, but he felt good. Now, he was sure of his feelings, and he knew that they would find each other once Kotone and the prince would be safe. _We need to save them, now._ He stood up, put his clothes, and once his breakfast eaten, he left the inn, ready to continue his researches.

            Or so, he thought. He saw a face he knew really well, standing in front of him, a grin on his face surrounded by red hair. The bodyguard he left the prince to. Souma drew his katana and rushed towards him, but the man entered a street. Souma followed, ready to slice him once he would have had his answers.

            They arrived in a cul-de-sac, and Souma thought everything would be alright, and that he would finally get his answers.

            But all he obtained was a kick from behind and the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops ♥


	10. Chapter 9

             A horrible headache welcomed him when he woke up. Putting his hand on his skull, rubbing him as if trying to make disappear the pain, Souma sat on the cold ground. His mind was still a little fuzzy, but bit by bit, he finally remembered what happened. _Those disgraces…! I’m going to find them and kill them!_ He look around him and bit his lips. Find them would be difficult given he was in a jail, with only bars for walls. He groaned and whispered:

“I’ll take my revenge, disgraces. You don’t kidnap a Kanzaki without consequences.”

“Souma, is that you?”

            Souma startled and turned his face towards the right. He squinted, and tried to catch a silhouette. When he noticed it, he came closer to the bars and exclaimed:

“Miss Kotone?”

“Yes, it’s me!”

            Kaoru’s sister came closer too. With the few light there was, Souma could see that she seemed fine, even if she was dirty. She touched his cheek, and smiled:

“You seem fine. Even if being here isn’t really perfect.” She sighed. “Well, at least, you’re not hurt.”

            He wanted to tell her that he had a headache, but it was nothing compared to her own pain. Since when was she here? More than that… He took her hand and started counting the fingers, but Kotone released it and hid it behind her back.

“Miss Kotone…”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Souma stated. “They hurt you. And… The piano…”

            Kotone played the piano since her childhood. He loved listening to her, and he knew it was the same about Kaoru (but again, Kaoru was someone very fond of his sister, so it wasn’t astonishing).

“Ten or nine fingers, I can play. I’ll find a way.”

            Souma admired her courage. She was a strong woman.

“By the way, your hair… Did you cut it? I thought you would have keep it long.”

“Huh?”

            What was she saying? He touched his hair. It still was… His eyes opened wide. No, it wasn’t anymore. It had been cut, and now, it was stopping at his jaw. _My hair… They’re going to pay…!_

“It’s alright,” he said after a deep breath, “it’s only hair.”

            _They’ll pay it,_ he thought once again, before continuing:

“More important: we have to find a way to escape. Kaoru is worrying for you, and they made him do bad things.”

“Since when do you call him by his…” She started with a smile, before frowning. “Wait, what kind of bad things.”

            Souma explained her quickly what was happening with her brother, and the more he spoke, the more he saw her being angry.

“They’ll pay it. Nobody touch my cute brother!”

            _Whoops. Maybe I shouldn’t tell her that I had a relationship with her brother, then…_ But he could understand her: if someone touched his young brother, he would kill them without even thinking.

“Souma, we need to find a way to leave. I can’t let them hurt Kaoru more than they’re already doing…!”

            Souma agreed. Even if it took them time, they would find a way to escape from here.

 

* * *

 

            Kaoru didn’t know what to do anymore. He woke up in his house, a little tired because of the night he spent with Souma, a happy smile on his lips, and when he went down the stairs, a maid gave him a letter. And when he opened it… _Dark purple hair fell from it._ Souma. Something happened to Souma, now, and it was entirely his fault.

            His face hidden between his hands, he let his tears fell, unable to keep his feelings inside. Why was his life such a Hell? Why couldn’t he live happily now that he had found love? Why him? He couldn’t find any reason. Except maybe the fact that he was well known, especially amongst women, and that he could enter houses… He also could enter the palace as he was a friend of the prince - they didn’t know each other that much, but enough for them to be called “friends” - and that was probably one of the reason. If they had chosen Souma, he would have done a seppuku rather than obeying them.

            _Maybe I should have done that,_ he thought. But it would have meant not seeing Kotone ever again. Not seeing Souma’s beautiful eyes, and his long hair surrounding him graciously when they were making love, or hearing his deep voice… _Urgh, don’t think about your night with Souma, it’s not the moment._ Besides, he wouldn’t have any more nights if he continued like that.

            Erasing his tears, he took a deep breath and read the letter there was in the envelop with the hair.

 

_We have your sister and lover, now. Disobey, and it’s over for them._

_It’s the last task we have for you._

_Locate the prince Eichi, and kill him._

_Once that done, you’ll see your lovely sister and your dear lover._

 

            Kaoru stared blankly at the words. Stealing wasn’t enough anymore, he had to kill, now. He had to become an assassin. Souma would kill him if he did that. _But he won’t if I don’t…_ It was terrible. He didn’t want to kill Eichi - even if he could understand some wanted, Eichi was really annoying sometimes - but he didn’t want to risk his sister’s and Souma’s lifes...

            He put the letters in the envelope, and hid it in his desk, with the hair. Then he stood up and came near the window. It was raining, that day, as if the weather was following his mood. He wanted to talk with someone, but who? Besides, it was a bad idea. Knowing his blackmailers, they wouldn’t hesitate to hurt them. He probably was kept under surveillance. _Annoying._ But he got an idea. _I can send a letter…_ He had three people in mind. Yes, he could do that. It was better to do that, anyway, in case there was a problem. And there would have one, he could feel it.

            So, he took two pieces of paper, his pen, and thought about how he could write it. Once he was decided, he hurried up writing them, put them in envelopes, and asked two of his butlers to bring them. One of them wouldn’t come back before long, but Kaoru didn’t want to give the letters to someone he didn’t believe in. When it was done, he went in his room, and prepared his bag, with a few clothes and a perfume. He needed to have a good smell the day he would see Souma, after all. Because he was sure he would meet him again. There was no way he would let him between the hands of their abductors.

“Kotone, Souma, I’m coming for you.” He said, taking his sword from the Hakaze’s armory.

            He didn’t know how, but he would find them and save them. He had made his choice. And about the Prince… No, he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t a killer. But he could make them believe he was.

He was a mere shadow, after all. A smirk on his lips, he left the house once he had ate his breakfast.

* * *

  


            When Keito received the letter, Kuro was eating his breakfast slowly, enjoying the taste of his food, but kept an eye on his lover - and master. He started worrying when he saw the frown on his face, and then when he noticed how pale he became.

            Keito put the letter on the table, closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, before sighing.

“A problem, young master?”

“In our room.”

            Keito stood up, took the letter, and walked forwards their room. Kuro groaned, a little frustrated because he hadn’t finished his breakfast yet, and would never because of a stupid letter. He hurried to eat as much as he could, stood up, thanking the maid, and hurried up after his young master.

“A problem?” He repeated once the door was locked behind them.

“That letter is from Hakaze.” Keito answered, and his way of pronouncing the name pissed him off. “We have a big problem.”

“Stop keeping me wait, young master. You know I hate that.”

“Apparently, he…” Keito sighed. “I can’t believe that. Apparently, he had been contacted by Eichi’s abductors, and they want him to find and kill him.”

“Why Hakaze, though? He has no reason to obey them.”

“... His sister and Kanzaki  had been abducted.”

“They… What?”

            Kuro groaned and clenched his fists. He didn’t know the young lady - he only saw her once during a ball, and even if she was beautiful, he hadn’t pay attention to her - but how could they attack a woman? More than that, Souma too. He knew Souma since they were a child, and even if sometimes, the young man was clumsy and was hot-blooded, he liked him. He saw Souma like a little brother, and he liked the evening they spent together sometimes, talking softly about their life, and especially about their own fathers. He knew Souma often needed to talk about it, because he didn’t feel he was good enough to fulfill his father’s hope.

“Wait, why are they using Souma against Hakaze?”

“That’s a good question. Actually, I suspect Hakaze and Kanzaki being closer than they always show.”

“They always look like they dislike each other but they would be friends?”

“Friends or…” Keito frowned. “I don’t think Hakaze would risk his life for Kanzaki just by friendship.”

“He could.”

“Oh, yes, sure. But he wrote “ _I’ll search for my sister and my beloved_ ” in his letter.”

“What?”

            That was a surprise. Souma and Kaoru were always arguing, so, knowing they might be actually in love was really strange. Not bad, but… _I’m pretty sure the Kanzaki wouldn’t like to know that one of them loves men. Especially someone from the main family._

“What should we do?” Kuro finally asked.

“He sent us a letter to warn us. I think he did it on purpose.”

“He wants help?”

“Surely.”

“It will risk his sister’s and Souma’s life.”

“If we’re discreet, it will be alright. After all, we’re also searching for Eichi. And they know it already.”

            With all the people he had to protect Keito from, Kuro couldn’t disagree. They were trained men and women, and Kuro didn’t tell Keito, but he saw a tattoo on someone’s arm. He was afraid of telling him that the mafia was surely involved. It was better like that, for now at least. No need to worry him more than he already was.

“So, are we going?”

“Yes. I’m afraid we won’t find a thing here, anyway.”

            Kuro nodded, and while Keito read the letter once again, he prepared their bags. He wanted that their next trip to be well, and to be able to save everyone. He just hoped that they would be safe, and that Hakaze wouldn’t do something stupid. They didn’t need a fourth person to disappear.

            When their bags were done, they nodded to each other, and determined to resolve the situation, they left the inn they were sleeping in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for having read The Stolen Fritillaria ~ Souma and Kaoru Side~!  
> The part 3, resolving everything, will arrive in a few weeks!
> 
> Thank you again for everything ♥


End file.
